Je regrette
by FrauleinMathilde
Summary: Après une réunion mondiale, Écosse s'est vanté auprès de Corée du Sud de ses prouesses alcooliques. Maintenant, il regrette.


_Bonjour._

 _J'ai écrit cette chose en trente minutes dans le cadre d'un concours qui n'en est pas un, en fait, qu'est-ce que je raconte ?_

 _C'est pour le plaisir du crackship, lisez si ça vous plaît (et j'espère que ça vous plaira)._

 _PARCE QUE OUAIS BORDEL DE SHIT, Y EN A MARRE DU MAINSTEAM, DES PAIRINGS SOIT-DISANT CANON ET DE LA DICTATURE DES SHIPS TYPE GERITA OU USUK QU'IL FAUT SHIPPER AU RISQUE D'ÊTRE RECLUS DANS LE BAS FOND DE LA SOCIÉTÉ. VIVE LA RÉSISTANCE, VIVE LA RÉPUBLIQUE ET VIVE LE CRACKSHIP_

 _Hum…_

 _…Nan là par contre je m'égare .3._

* * *

 **« Sérieusement ? »**

Le soupir ennuyé d'Écosse ne fut cependant pas entendu puisque Corée du Sud lui tirait déjà le bras, le regard déterminé et vissé sur un bar comme il y en avait tant à Édimbourg.

 **« Oui, sérieusement ! Tu vas voir que je tiens mieux l'alcool que toi, da ze ! »**

Répondit joyeusement Yong Soo, réussissant finalement à traîner son écossais moitié-agacé, moitié-fatigué de ses conneries jusque dans le pub chaleureux qui puait la transpiration, rempli d'écossais déjà bien éméchés, dansant la farandole, roux avec des kilts (bon d'accord, pas tous) dont quelques uns avaient déjà empoigné une cornemuse pour diffuser de la bonne vieille musique de comptoir. Typique.

C'est là qu'Allistor se décida à faire un point sur sa vie, comme si c'était le moment propice. Et plus particulièrement le moment de sa vie où il avait merdé au point de se retrouver dans cette situation.

Pendant la réunion mondiale qui s'était déroulée le matin-même à Londres, l'écossais avait eu la malchance de se retrouver sur le siège voisin de celui du jeune sud-coréen, qu'il appréciait plus ou moins. En voyant Irlande et Russie apporter leurs bouteilles pour supporter le monologue interminable de Ludwig et ressortir du meeting après s'être tapé cinq pintes sans avoir un seul signe d'ébriété, Yong Soo s'était extasié. Sentant le besoin d'ouvrir sa grande gueule pour se la péter, Allistor avait rétorqué qu'il était tout aussi capable de faire la même chose.

Et Corée du Sud, qui n'avait probablement jamais rien bu d'autre de toute sa vie que du coca et une goutte de saké, s'était persuadé qu'il pouvait faire la même chose. C'est ainsi qu'il s'était retrouvé dans le premier bus direct pour la capitale écossaise, avec son représentant qui n'aurait de toute façon pas pu lui refuser cette escapade.

Mon dieu qu'il regrettait.

Le sud coréen lâcha finalement sa main, ce fut pour se poster en face du comptoir et prendre une expression de réflexion intense. Un peu comme quand il allait faire ses courses et qu'il hésitait entre deux jeux vidéos. D'habitude, Allistor adorait cette bouille. Mais là, bon…

 **« Qu'est-ce que tu me conseille da ze ?**

 **\- Je te conseille de ne rien boire du tout et retourner à ton hôtel avant que Yao me rase les cheveux dans mon sommeil pour me faire payer de t'avoir emmené ici.**

 **\- T'es pas drôle da ze. »**

C'est sur cette conclusion que, tandis que l'écossais posait son coude sur le comptoir et sa tête sur sa main d'un geste ennuyé, Yong Soo commandait joyeusement un whisky. Le barman lui lança un regard étrange mais n'osa visiblement pas lui demander son âge. Le sud coréen récupéra son verre sans délicatesse, manquant de le renverser dans son excitation, mais afficha une moue déçue.

 **« C'est tout ?**

 **\- Un fond de verre, c'est largement suffisant** , assura Allistor, la voix déformée par sa main qui creusait sa joue.

 **\- Je peux peut être le mélanger avec autre chose, da ze ! Tiens ça, par exemple…**

 **\- Non, surtout pas !** Il lui attrapa le bras avant qu'il puisse prendre une bouteille de bière que quelqu'un avait abandonné sur une table. **C'est avec de l'eau qu'il faut le mélanger, surtout que t'en bois pour la première fois ! »**

Le jeune asiatique allait protester mais le regard d'avertissement que lui lança Allistor le dissuada. Il se contenta donc de son fond de verre, qui le fit tousser à s'en faire cracher les poumons.

Mais ça ne l'arrêta pas pour autant. Après le whisky, Yong Soo voulut goûter les liqueurs, puis cette extraordinaire mélange de cidre et de bière qu'on appelle Snakebite.

Heureusement qu'Allistor l'appréciait beaucoup, sinon il n'aurait eu ni le temps, ni l'argent pour le gérer. Au bout d'une heure, son porte feuille était vide et le sud coréen avait déjà les joues rouges, probablement la chaleur d'avoir un peu trop bu, et rigolait bêtement au-dessus de son verre.

 **« J'crois que ça ira pour aujourd'hui. »**

L'écossais n'eut aucun mal à soulever la loque coréenne de sa chaise pour la porter sur son épaule comme un sac de patates. Il pesait quasiment rien et réagissait à peine, si ce n'est que par un « Maiiiieuuuh, da ze » de protestation un peu pâteux qu'il éluda complètement.

Le trajet jusqu'à l'hôtel, avec un ascenseur en panne et six étages à monter pour arriver à celui réservé au continent Asiatique fut pénible, surtout qu'il ne devait surtout pas faire de bruit et s'exposait à des bruits de copulation – ou d'étranglement ? – gênants en passant à côté de certaines portes.

 **« Elle est où ta chambre ?** Souffla-t-il discrètement.

 **\- Beuh… Je sais plus da ze…**

 **\- Fais un effort ou je te laisse roupiller dans les escalier.**

 **\- La 607, deuxième porte à gauche da ze ! »**

Et bah décidément, il pouvait être coopératif quand il s'y mettait.

Il le laissa tomber de son épaule pour qu'il se remette debout en arrivant devant la fameuse porte et passa sa main dans ses cheveux roux, gêné.

 **« Bon bah… Bonne nuit. Et raconte rien au chintok, il va me tuer.**

 **\- Tu restes pas avec moi da ze ?**

Son regard suppliant et larmoyant faillit le faire craquer. J'ai bien dit failli. Mais Allistor se donna quand même le droit de se lâcher un peu et poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Rapidement. Avant de s'écarter presque aussitôt. Pensant qu'il n'aurait plus jamais une occasion comme ça.

 **« Bonne nuit Yong Soo…**

Le sud coréen resta interloqué pendant un instant, comme si son cerveau s'était éteint. De nouvelles rougeurs apparurent sur ses joues et n'importe qui pourra vous assurer que ce n'est pas à cause de l'alcool, cette fois.

Allistor sentit son cœur battre plus fort quand Yong Soo leva la tête vers lui et lui adressa un sourire charmant, et s'avança pour rapprocher son visage du sien… Avant d'éclater de rire, bruyamment, réveillant toute personne dormant à cette étage et celui d'au dessus.

 **\- Toi aussi t'as bu da ze ! »**

* * *

 _Et voilà. Un Allistor au bout de sa life et un Yong Soo trop mignon, y a que ça de vrai !  
_


End file.
